


won't you come show me the way

by Laeana



Series: love is a seduction game, [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Feels, Bets & Wagers, Emotional Manipulation, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sex, Jos Verstappen's A+ Parenting, Love Confessions, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Strangers to Lovers, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Voilà des années que Daniel et Charles sont engagés dans un jeu de séduction.Mais voilà, la fin de leurs études arrive et, avec elle, la conclusion de leur relation.Au détour d'une soirée, Charles défie Daniel d'aller draguer le garçon, seul, attablé au bar. S'il réussit, Charles cédera enfin et ils arrêteront de se tourner autour.Cependant, cela va poser plusieurs problèmes, notamment quand Daniel se retrouvera un peu trop impliqué avec cet inconnu.Ou l'histoire de comment Daniel a tenté de séduire Max et s'est retrouvé séduit.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Daniel Ricciardo (implied), Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: love is a seduction game, [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606879
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	won't you come show me the way

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [on the falling shoals, I wonder why me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406429) by [Laeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana)



Daniel est conscient de son charme. Comment ne pourrait-il pas l'être ? Bref, il le sait. Il en joue même parfois. Assis à ce bar, il échange un regard pétillant avec Charles. Ils se tournent autour depuis plusieurs moments mais le monégasque le fait toujours attendre

Pas qu'il s'en plaigne particulièrement, ils ont eu des aventures hors de leur propre relation. Qu'ils n'ont jamais défini. Un brin de tension sexuelle, un peu trop d'attachement, des caractères qui pouvaient se révéler compatibles ...

Étudiants à la même fac, pas dans le même cursus, il est en passe d'obtenir son diplôme. Très bientôt. Et peut-être va-t-il, enfin, se décider à parler sérieusement avec Charles. Bien que la notion de sérieux ait tendance à faire fuir l'autre, il ne veut pas non plus qu'ils passent à côté de quelque chose. Ça vaut sûrement le coup d'essayer au moins.

— Dan ?

— Mmh?

— A quoi tu penses ? Je n'aime pas ne pas être le centre de ton attention.

Et avec ça le plus jeune tire un sourire hautain, tout aussi arrogant qu'il est sûr lui aussi de son charisme.

— A nous.

— Développe ?

— A la fin de l'année j'aurais mon diplôme tu sais.

Cela tire une moue à l'autre, moue boudeuse, celle qu'il fait quand tout ne va pas comme il veut. Éternel enfant capricieux qu'il a parfois du mal à supporter. Mais comment donc fait Pierre tous les jours ? On va dire que ça fait parti de son charme d'une certaine manière.

— Tu as raison. Ça m'embête de le dire. J'oubliais presque que le temps passait. Faisons ainsi.

Il prend le temps de siroter sa boisson, pas sûr d'apprécier ce que son camarade va suggérer.

— Est-ce que tu vois le garçon châtain accoudé au bar, yeux bleus océan avec la chemisette là-bas ?

Il cherche mais ne met pas beaucoup de temps à le trouver. Cet inconnu a un air assez triste qui se dégage de lui, dépité, alors qu'il consulte une énième fois son téléphone. Il parait juvénile pour le coup mais est plutôt beau. D'une mélancolie majestueuse.

— Max Verstappen. Dans ma faculté. Si tu arrives à le séduire, par là j'entends le faire tomber amoureux de toi et à le mettre dans ton lit, on pourra parler sérieusement.

— En couple ? Ce n'est pas un peu tordu ? Il t'a fait quelque chose pas vrai ?

Charles lui lance un regard noir et il sait qu'il a touché en plein cœur sa cible. Son orgueil a dû être froissé par ce jeunot là-bas et il veut se venger. Très bien. Il hausse les épaules.

— Si tu le souhaites.

— J'en attends beaucoup de toi et de ta réputation de séducteur avéré, Dan ! Ne me déçois pas.

Et juste avec ces mots, l'autre étudiant quitte le bar presque précipitamment. Il soupire, passe une main dans ses boucles avant d'approcher sa « cible ».

— Tu soupires à t'en fendre l'âme et tu as les yeux d'un cocker abattu, qu'est-ce qui se passe mon beau ?

Max le regarde à peine puis lève les yeux au ciel, clairement peu impressionné par cette tentative.

— Et je devrais me confier à un inconnu qui m'aborde avec des phrases d'approche médiocre parce que ...?

— Parce que cet inconnu est très beau ?

Le plus jeune papillonne des yeux mais cette fois il est sûr de voir une légère rougeur sur ses pommettes.

— Et parce qu'il se soucie de toi ?

Presque murmurée. Il se laisse tomber sur le tabouret à côté de lui et l'autre garçon n'esquisse aucun mouvement de recul. Un meilleur début.

— Alors, que se passe-t-il ?

— Disons que je me suis fait posé un lapin à un rendez-vous pour faire simple.

— Ah, aïe.

Il hèle le barman et fait une commande supplémentaire à son égard et à celui de son comparse.

— Dans ce cas-là, que dis-tu si je le remplace ?

— Je suppose qu'au point où j'en suis ...

— Allez, tu gagnes au change non ?

Cette fois, Max esquisse un sourire. Une ombre de sourire. Déjà ça de gagné pour lui honnêtement.

— Je suis Daniel Ricciardo d'ailleurs.

— Max Verstappen. Comment ne pas connaître ta tristement célèbre réputation ?

Exhaustif. Il ne s'y est pas attendu.

— Elle ne me définit pas.

— Difficile à croire, Daniel. Difficile.

Il se mordille l'intérieur de sa joue. Un paramètre de difficulté vient de s'ajouter là, ce n'est pas vraiment juste.

— Ton jeu avec Charles est presque célèbre, tu sais ? Ils prennent les paris parfois.

— Qui ça ils ? Les autres étudiants ?

Le plus jeune hausse les épaules. Entre autre oui. Il se tait un instant, occupé à rassembler ses pensées. Il s'est doutait légèrement, c'est difficile de passer à côté de sa réputation mais n'aime pas qu'on s'y fie autant.

— Et tu vas laisser ça me définir ? Apprends à me connaître.

Max ouvre la bouche, l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose mais il ne lui en laisse pas le temps puisqu'il se lève et ramasse ses affaires. Il sort du bar et, comme il l'avait prévu, l'autre étudiant vient après lui.

— Attends ! Ne te vexe pas pour si peu.

— Tu apprendras, Maxy, que je ne suis jamais vexé.

Le néerlandais s'arrête en plein milieu de la rue, observe autour de lui, l'air presque dubitatif.

— C'était calculé ?

— Oui d'ailleurs après je compte de kidnapper et te séquestrer dans mon appartement. Non, j'avais juste envie de prendre l'air.

— Mais tu voulais que je te suivre ?

— Évidemment, je te trouve très mignon.

Max gémit et enfonce son visage dans ses mains, semblant hyper gêné. Il rit doucement.

— Par pitié, si tu veux essayer de me séduire, arrête ça immédiatement.

— Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas les compliments ?

— Je n'aime pas les mensonges ! Me flatter sur des choses que je ne suis pas, ça ne sert à rien.

Wow, est-ce que ce gars est sincère ? Il paraît que oui. Il se rapproche, soulève son manteau pour plonger son regard dans celui bleu azur de l'autre garçon.

— Tu sais que je ne mens pas ?

— Et quoi d'autre ? Tu es parfait aussi ? La séduction est basée sur le mensonge. Tu ne dis pas la vérité à l'autre, ce serait contraire à ce qu'il a envie d'entendre. Manipuler les sentiments, aucune transparence par rapport à soi.

— Psychologie ? Je pensais que tu poursuivais les mêmes études que Charles.

Encore une fois, son interlocuteur se contente d'hausser les épaules. Il a envie de le secouer honnêtement. Légèrement agacé.

— Ecoute, si c'est pour être autant bavard, ça ne m'étonne pas que ton date t'ait planté.

Daniel avait juste l'intention de secouer un peu ce garçon à l'air hagard. Ce à quoi il s'attendait moins c'est qu'il se mette à pleurer. Deux grosses larmes se mettent à couler le long des joues couleur porcelaine.

— Euh, je ...

Un sanglot s'échappe de la gorge de Max qui tente d'essuyer ses larmes vainement.

— Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

— Non, ne t'excuse pas. Tu as probablement raison. Depuis le début, il a bien dû se moquer de moi. De mes espoirs pathétiques.

Il y a un instant de flottement. Il ne sait pas où se situent ses limites; ils sont des étrangers l'un pour l'autre après tout.   
Au final, il s'avance et se décide à venir prendre doucement sa compagnie d'un soir.

— Je suis désolé d'avoir dit ça, d'accord ?

Petit à petit, le plus jeune se calme. Il finit par se reculer. 

— Je suis gêné. Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça, c'était une dure semaine.

— Non, non. J'ai eu des mots inappropriés.

Le silence leur tombe dessus, ils se jettent des œillades. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne sait vraiment quoi dire. Il se sent revenir des années en arrière. Bien avant que son jeu de séduction avec Charles commence, quand il accordait une réelle importance aux choses.

— T-Tu es sûr que tu veux toujours venir me séduire moi ? Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de facile, j'ai bien trop de doutes. Je finirais probablement par te fatiguer.

— Ça, je pense que je suis le seul à pouvoir en juger.

Max est une bouffée d'air frais. Peut-être même d'innocence. En tout cas, il sait qu'il fait une erreur en acceptant le pari. Parce que ce garçon-là ne mérite pas ça.

C'est une chose dont il se rend compte au fur et à mesure du temps qu'il passe avec lui. En venant le chercher à la sortie de sa fac, en l'emmenant à des rendez-vous. 

— Hé ! Toi, tu es le petit-ami de Charles non ? 

Daniel hausse les sourcils, se tournant vers la voix. C'est un garçon brun aux yeux bleus qui se tient devant lui. Pierre, s'il se souvient bien.

— Pas vraiment. 

— Tu es Daniel, non ?

— Oui, tu es bien Pierre ?

Un léger accent semble s'échapper de la voix de ce garçon. C'est quelque chose d'assez grave.

— C'est ça. Mais "pas vraiment" n'est pas une réponse. La plupart du campus pense que-

— Dan ! Tu m'attendais ?

Max arrive vers eux rapidement, un grand sourire sur le visage, Lando sur ses talons, comme souvent. Voyant Pierre, le néerlandais fronce les sourcils.

— Pierre ? Vous vous connaissez ?

— Un petit peu. En le voyant, j'ai juste eu envie de venir lui parler de Char-

— On devrait y aller si on ne veut pas être en retard ?

Il sait que ce n'est pas juste d'interrompre la conversation à ce moment-là. Il n'a juste pas envie d'en parler. Ces derniers temps il évite le monégasque, n'a pas envie de le voir outre mesure parce que il n'en voit pas l'intérêt.

Il s'est laissé des grandes conversations sans but, des tentatives de séduction foireuses. Cela ne lui sert plus à rien quand il a quelqu'un dans le mire. Quelqu'un de bien plus intéressant.

Il cuisine doucement sa cible, le fait tomber amoureux de lui. Il attendra sa récompense en temps et en heure. 

— Tu as raison. Lando, je te reverrais plus tard ?

— Oui, bien sûr. Je vais rejoindre Carlos, on pourra discuter de notre projet après ?

Max acquiesce et il se saisit de sa main, Pierre totalement éclipsé. Ils ont au programme un cinéma puis il a prévu de l'emmener chez lui pour dîner. 

— Au fait, Maxy, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu avais choisi médecine ?

Quand à côté de lui son compagnon se fige, il sait qu'il n'a pas posé la bonne question. Il est sur le point de se rattraper; le mettre mal à l'aise n'est pas du tout son objectif, mais celui-ci le prend de court.

— Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait choisi.

C'est à peine un murmure qui sort des lèvres de son partenaire. Il s'inquiète.

— Tu n'as pas à en parler si tu ne veux pas.

— Tu me fais me sentir en sécurité. Je n'ai pas envie que tu croies que je n'ai pas confiance en toi. C'est juste vraiment dur d'en parler. 

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tu m'en parleras quand tu seras prêt, d'accord ?

Il lui offre un sourire solaire et son interlocuteur fini par acquiescer. Il embrasse sa joue avec douceur, essayant de se replonger dans le film. L'autre étudiant se blottit légèrement contre lui et il passe son bras sur ses épaules.

C'est une véritable douceur cette soirée. Il se fait la réflexion à plusieurs reprises. Mais ça va, c'est bien. Il reste à l'extérieur, il ne s'implique pas émotionnellement. Pas vraiment. Il est au-dessus de tout ça pas vrai ?

Il fait tout ça pour Charles et seulement Charles, pas vrai ?

Ce même Charles qui embrasse sa joue alors qu'il pénètre dans son appartement, cet appartement dans lequel Max était présent pas plus tard qu'il y a deux jours.

— Alors, comment ça avance ? Bien j'espère ?

— Oui plutôt. Dis-moi, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Max est en médecine ?

— Mmh, non je ne m'y suis pas intéressé. Pourquoi ? Tu veux que je me renseigne ?

— Tu ferais ça ?

Le plus jeune lui offre un sourire enjôleur avant de venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux d'un geste légèrement provocant. Il se sent sourire paresseusement à son tour.

— N'importe quoi pour toi, Dan.

Ah, ce surnom. Le même d'une certaine façon que celui que lui offre Max et pourtant si différent. Daniel s'en rend compte à l'instant. Là où de la tendresse y est glissée, ici c'est plutôt une sorte d'affection pas vraiment saine, développée à force de se tourner autour. 

Leur véritable relation est probablement morte depuis longtemps. S'en rendre à présent compte est d'une tristesse.

Il garde le monégasque dans ses bras, près de son cœur, et espère que cette sensation d'amertume qu'il ressent dès à présent n'est que de passage.

Quand il traîne avec Max, les gens murmurent sur son passage. Il ne s'en soucie pas vraiment même s'il sait que son néerlandais déteste ça. La seule fois où ils se retrouvent en cours ensemble, c'est lors d'une conférence.

Il se glisse à côté de lui avec une certaine aise. Satisfait de ces occasions dont il dispose hors de son temps libre. Il sait que plusieurs anciens élites de l'école vont venir; certains fournissant des dons plus que généreux à leur campus. Il s'en fout honnêtement. Il sait que la quasi totalité des étudiants sont là juste parce que c'est obligatoire.

— Aujourd'hui, plusieurs personnes nous ont rejointes. C'est en amélioration par rapport à l'année dernière ! Veuillez accueillir ...

Il s'étire légèrement le cou, contemplant le profil du garçon à sa droite, son regard clair figé sur l'estrade, comme redoutant quelque chose.

— ...et Jos Verstappen. Merci à vous de venir aujourd'hui. Quelques mots ?

Il cligne des yeux. Il a bien entendu ? Les mains de Max se sont crispés sur les accoudoirs au point où ses phalanges sont devenues blanches. Il pose une main sur son épaule.

— Ça va ?

— Je ... je ... oh mon dieu. Dan, s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas le voir. S'il te plaît, je t'en supplie. Je ne veux pas lui parler, je ne veux plus jamais lui parler.

Il guette autour de lui alors que les autres étudiants se lèvent pour aller poser des questions aux anciens diplômés et entraîne le néerlandais dehors avec lui. Une fois à l'extérieur, ce dernier s'effondre à terre, presque pris de convulsion, alors qu'il lutte à la recherche d'air.

Il s'agenouille à ses côtés. Une crise de panique ? Ils ont encore bien des choses desquelles ils doivent parler apparemment.

— Bon, je ... putain. Tu dois m'écouter Max. Tu dois te calmer. 

Cela ne fonctionne pas. Étonnant vraiment. Cela semble même s'empirer puisque Max commence à se griffer la gorge et les avant-bras, presque jusqu'au sang. Il lui saisit les poignets rapidement.

— Tout va bien, regarde. Tout va bien. Ecoute ma voix. Il va falloir que tu me suives d'accord, écoute-moi. Inspire et ... expire. Inspire et expire. Doucement.

Une fois que les sifflements de la gorge fatiguée du plus jeune s'arrêtent, ils sont remplacés par des sanglots. Tout s'arrête enfin et il reste là, à tenir un garçon qui paraît plus juvénile que jamais, trop abîmée par le temps.

— Je t'ai, Maxy. Tu es en sécurité.

Grandement fatigué, son compagnon n'acquiesce que vaguement. Daniel soupire et finit par le ramener chez lui. Assis sur le canapé, enveloppé dans un plaid, le regard plongé dans le vide, le néerlandais ne semble vraiment n'être plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Il passe une main dans ses boucles, se mordant l'intérieur de sa joue. Il a essayé de le faire parler, dire n'importe quoi, mais son invité semble vraiment vide.

— Je vais aller ... dehors. Je passerais peut-être voir Carlos. Je reviens dans une heure ou deux, d'accord ? Repose-toi.

Ce à quoi il ne s'attend pas, c'est que Max se relève furieusement, laissant tomber sa couverture au sol et se jette sur lui, ou plutôt sur ses lèvres. C'est à la fois plus doux qu'il ne l'aurait pensé et également plus violent. Désespéré, le néerlandais s'accroche à ses lèvres comme un noyé à une bouée de sauvetage.

— Max ... pourquoi ? 

— S'il te plaît. J'en ai besoin. Dernièrement plus rien ne compte. Plus rien à part toi. Tu es le seul qui a l'air de me comprendre un minimum, s'il te plaît.

Encore une fois, ce n'est pas sage. Il sait très bien qu'il ne devrait pas profiter de la détresse de son compagnon. Et en même temps ...

Il le couche sur le lit en retirant soigneusement leurs vêtements. Une sorte de fougue les prend. Aventureux, le plus jeune s'attarde sur chaque parcelle de son corps. Lui-même prend son temps malgré tout.

Récolte chaque gémissement comme un trésor. C'est inéluctable. Il est en train de trahir tous ses principes, ne peut même pas s'en empêcher. Il se glisse en Max lentement, adaptant son rythme. Ils font leur propre chemin ensemble.

Ils ne sont pas vierges tous les deux, il suppose que c'est normal. 

Ils s'embrassent encore et encore, leurs lèvres sont rouges et gonflées. Il laisse des traces, marque son territoire.

Et enfin s'arrête.

— Merci, Dan. Merci pour tout. Je t'aime.

La culpabilité fourmille dans ses tripes, se mélangeant à tous les autres mauvais sentiments déjà présents en lui. Il est une mauvaise personne, fondamentalement.

Il s'assoie sur le bord du lit. Son téléphone sonne d'un message de Charles lui annonçant qu'il a les informations qu'il veut. Il se lève, se rhabille. Il est peut-être temps de mettre fin à tout ça aussi.

— Eh bien, tu es venu vite.

— Tu n'es pas si loin de chez moi, Charlie.

— Oh, d'ailleurs, j'ai parlé à Pierre mais il m'a ignoré. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ? Il avait l'air fâché après moi.

Daniel s'est renseigné sur Pierre depuis. Ou du moins, il a parlé davantage avec le français, puisqu'il est français, et s'est rendu compte que c'était l'ami d'enfance de Charles. Qui joue probablement avec lui. Bien que Pierre soit amoureux du monégasque. Il se sent mal pour lui.

— Peut-être que tu devrais en parler avec lui ?

— Mmh ... ouais. M'enfin, je ne sais pas s'il se confiera à moi. Il traîne avec Daniil. 

Un enfant capricieux qui est en train de perdre l'un de ses jouets.

— Tu as trouvé sinon ? 

— Ah oui. C'était plutôt simple. J'ai été parlé avec quelques de ses anciens camarades de classe. Au moins on peut dire que son caractère hautain et je-sais-tout n'a pas changé. Même si ...

Charles se tait un instant, semblant réfléchir, presque en conflit avec lui-même.

— Cela n'est peut-être pas de sa faute. Il était dans la fac de psycho de base. Il a toujours bien aimé les analyses de comportement, les pathologies, la sociologie. Ce qui, bien entendu, n'a jamais été approuvé par son père.

— Les étudiants en psychologie cherche souvent à résoudre leurs propres problèmes au travers de leurs études ...

Une réflexion à voix haute. Tout semble s'éclaircir au fur et à mesure. Être patient, c'est vrai. Mais il manque de patience.

— Il semblait être parti pour réussir son pari. Mais au milieu de la première année, ça devient flou. Personne ne sait vraiment ce qui s'est passé. Il a été pris d'une sorte de crise existentielle et quand il est revenu des vacances, il avait abandonné la psychologie pour aller en médecine, comme son père le voulait.

Cela pouvait expliquer la première impression qu'il a eu de Max. Nostalgique, le regard perdu, parce qu'il avait laissé tomber ce qui était sûrement son rêve. Sa passion. 

— Mais, dis-moi, Dan, est-ce que c'est un suçon dans ton cou ? Vraiment ?

Il passe une main dans son cou. Se rendant compte que, oui, oui c'est probablement un suçon qui se trouve là.

— Alors tu as réussi ? Tu l'as vraiment séduit ! Je suis admiratif. Tu as vraiment fait ce que je t'avais demandé.

Sa récompense. Comme une sorte de venin qui se glisse dans ses veines et que sa fierté l'oblige à vouloir malgré tout.

— Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on va enfin arrêter ce jeu ?

— Bien sûr, je suis tout à toi, Dan ... si tu mets enfin fin à la mascarade. 

— Pardon ?

— Dis-le à Max. Dis-lui que tu t'es joué de lui. Arrête d'être gentil avec lui, de le choyer. Sois sincère, brutalement sincère. 

Il déglutit. Ses yeux vont chercher un endroit sur lequel s'accrocher. Il sait que cette situation allait arriver mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il a tellement de mal à s'y résoudre ?

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu hésites autant ? Ne me dis pas que tu t'es attaché à lui ?

Il ne peut même pas répondre à cette question. Il aurait dû être moins impliqué mais ... mais c'est toujours difficile. Max est celui qui rend tout difficile.

— Tu es tombé amoureux de lui ? Tu ne peux pas ... pourquoi ? Tu devais juste le séduire, tu devais rester neutre. Tu devais me vouloir moi !

Daniel laisse l'amertume le consumer entièrement. C'est vrai. C'est la fin de tout ça. La fin de cette relation. S'il reste ne serait-ce que de l'amitié entre eux, ils ne finiront pas en tant que simples inconnus.

Mais il n'y a plus rien à espérer d'eux-deux. Il le sait. Il a attendu une récompense qu'il ne veut même plus. Il ne veut plus rien de Charles. Ils sont ensemble un poison.

— Désolé, Charles. On est fini, tu le sais. On ne s'aime plus depuis longtemps. On doit s'arrêter là avant que ça ne devienne pire. 

— Je ne comprends pas ...

— Bien sûr que si. 

Il se lève. Il ne peut pas se retourner davantage, il aurait l'envie d'en parler plus longtemps, de réconforter le monégasque qui semble au bord des larmes. 

— Attends, Dan, attends ! On peut, on peut ...

Il ferme la porte derrière lui.

Un sourire se dresse sur ses lèvres quand il se rend compte qu'il va pouvoir retrouver Max à la maison. Tant pis pour ses réserves, tant pis pour ses principes qu'il a désormais brisés. Il rentre chez lui.

Et trouve son appartement vide.

Il cherche dans chaque pièce, ne trouvant son compagnon nulle part. Un mauvais pressentiment enfle dans sa conscience. Son téléphone sonne.

— Carlos ?

— Daniel. Tu as vraiment fait ce pari avec Charles ?

— Quoi ? Comment tu le sais ?

— Tout le campus est au courant. Enfin, c'est une rumeur, rien n'a été confirmé. Mais la rumeur se diffuse rapidement. On vous cherche toi ou Charles, à la recherche de la vérité.

Est-ce que Max est au courant ? Est-ce que c'est pour ça qu'il a fui leur appartement ? Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

— Est-ce que tu sais où est Max ?

— Max ? Non. Je pensais qu'il était chez toi ?

— Il n'y est plus !

Sa colère gronde. Son inquiétude aussi. Il ne sait juste pas quoi faire bon sang.

— Cherche-le. Vite.

L'empressement dans la voix de son ami le fait redouter le pire. Il y a des choses dont il n'est pas au courant. Encore.

— De quoi es-tu au courant ?

— Rapidement ? Le père de Max le maltraitait. Il a déjà essayé de le tuer de ce qu'on en dit. Un accident. Mais cela reste un fait. Durant les vacances de février, Max a fait une dépression. Avec des crises d'angoisse. 

Telles que celle qu'il a fait durant la fois où ils ont vu son père ?

— On ne sait pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé mais quand il est revenu, il avait abandonné tout envie de se battre. Certains pensent ... qu'il a fait une tentative de suicide.

Un bourdonnement persistant semble parvenir à ses oreilles. Il ne peut pas y croire et pourtant le comportement du néerlandais laisse penser le contraire. Il a peur.

— Daniel ?

— Je te laisse.

Il raccroche. Il sort précipitamment. Peu d'endroits lui viennent à l'esprit. Il sort du campus. Tente d'appeler Max. Lui laisse des messages. Sans aucune réponse. 

Dernier endroit qu'il vérifie et il est au comble du désespoir. La plage. Il trouve les chaussures de son compagnon sur le sable. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Daniel tombe à genoux, contemplant ce qui semble rester de l'étudiant.

C'est de sa faute. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter ce pari. Il n'aurait jamais dû se lancer dans cette histoire. Il déteste, déteste, déteste tellement tout ça. Sa vie morne, terne, dont la seule exception a été ce jeu de séduction avec Charles.

Chose qui n'a jamais été bonne non plus. Comment savoir ce qui est bon pour soi quand on a passé sa vie à la vivre mal ?

Il se relève, le sable étalé sur son jean et dans ses chaussures. Il respire. Mais c'est tremblant. Il darde son regard dans l'horizon, il a une boule dans sa gorge.

Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas ressenti ce genre d'émotions. C'est douloureux. Il a l'impression que son cœur se déchire.

Son regard balaie la plage. Et là, il s'arrête. 

Parce que Max est là, assis sur le sable, roulé en boule. 

Il n'est pas mort? Il n'est pas mort.

Il court jusqu'à lui. Le néerlandais relève la tête et, en le voyant arriver, pleure de plus belle. Il pleure aussi honnêtement. Il le prend dans ses bras.

— J'ai cru que tu étais mort. J'ai eu si peur. Je suis tellement désolé, Max. Tellement désolé.

— Pourquoi ? Je savais que tu avais déjà joué avec Charles mais je pensais vraiment être une exception. J'avais l'espoir que ...

— Tu es une exception. Parce que tu as fait ce que personne n'avait jamais réussi avant. Tu m'as fait tomber amoureux de toi. Tu m'as fait me soucier de toi, te vouloir dans ma vie, ne pas me voir vivre sans toi.

Un jeune garçon ... abîmé par la vie, à la recherche des rêves qu'il avait abandonnés. Et lui, laissé de la vie insipide, qui ne savait plus à quoi ressemblait l'amour. Une histoire d'amour si putain de parfaite.

— Je t'aime. 

Des mots qui n'ont pas franchi ses lèvres depuis longtemps, perdus lors d'une scène au bord d'une plage. Des mots qui ont longtemps appartenu un autre jusqu'à ce que leur signification se perde et qu'ils disparaissent. Des mots et il est sincère.

— Rentrons, d'accord ? Parce que ce n'est pas parce que je n'aime pas le sable mais ce n'est pas très agréable.

Il arrache un petit rire à Max qui acquiesce. 

— Je suis un lâche. Même mourir je n'ai pas su le faire. Mais je suis fatigué de faire ce qu'on me dit de faire, j'aimerais être de nouveau moi, Dan. Si fatigué.

Il se mord la lèvre. Embrasse la joue de ce garçon, son garçon. 

Une rencontre dans un bar peu réputé pour finalement mener à ce moment. Improbable. Il doit, malgré lui, quelque chose à Charles.

Il ne veut pas y penser. Il veut serrer Max un peu plus fort contre lui et s'assurer que plus rien de mal ne lui arrive.

**Author's Note:**

> mouais. Pas satisfaite du tout de cet os mais j'avais l'objectif de le poster aujourd'hui, donc de le finir aujourd'hui. C'est un peu dans les extrêmes qu'on retrouve cette relation malsaine entre Charles et Daniel qui finit d'ailleurs par tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre puisque en définitive sa relation avec Charles ne le rend pas heureux. 
> 
> C'est un peu le basique de vouloir trouver son bonheur. D'être au final, fatigué d'un jeu qui dure trop longtemps au point où l'on en a assez.
> 
> J'hésite à faire une partie deux avec Charles et qui inclura Pierre.


End file.
